The Ghost of Queen's Park
"The Ghost of Queen's Park" is the seventh episode of the sixth season of the Murdoch Mysteries and the seventy-second episode of the series. It first aired February 25, 2013. Summary Murdoch and Crabtree investigate the death of Reginald Chilton, the Member of Provincial Parliament from Toronto East who died by falling from an upper balcony of Queen’s Park Provincial Parliament Building. The guard on duty at the time, Briggs, swears he saw a ghost push Chilton over the railing. Dr. Grace confirms that Chilton definitely died from the fall but it appears that he fell backwards as if he had been pushed. As far as the ghost is concerned Murdoch is convinced the apparition is very human. The eternally dyspeptic Inspector Brackenreid scoffs, “''Ghost? I always thought Queen’s Park was full of happy dafties!” and clarifies by barking, “''crackpots!” Samuel Jenkins of the Toronto Gazette informs the Constabulary at Station House No.4 that Chilton was linked to the illegal dumping of slaughterhouse waste directly into Lake Ontario. After being exposed, he supposedly sold the property and went into politics. A numbered company now owns the land and the board of directors is composed of two Chilton cronies. As the province's lands commissioner, Chilton was pushing the government to purchase that exact piece of property for an inflated price. On the other hand, George shares information from the City Records that thirty years ago on the very land on which the legislative buildings now sit was the University Lunatic Asylum for Insane Women and that explains why Queen's Park is haunted. Murdoch restricts Crabtree’s investigation to the ownership history of this Ashbridge’s Bay property. But George remains steadfast to his theory about the rumoured haunting and paranormal activity; with encouragement from Dr. Grace and a little assistance from Dr. Ogden he investigates the old files of inmates at the asylum. Meanwhile, Julia tells William that an evening with the hospital board is a chore at the best of times, but that she must live up to her arrangement with Darcy by attending it with him. She can't let him lose his position or reputation and William agrees that's only fair. “I wish we lived in a different time, when we could be together and the world wouldn't care.” Back at the Parliament Building, while George and Emily set up the scrutiny camera, a second man, Dr. Ansel Fraser, dies in a similar fashion. According to Asylum committal papers, Dr. Fraser used to work for the University Lunatic Asylum, George explains, one inmate was Abigail Marshall, the late wife of Thaddeus Walsh, and that the Queen's Park ghost is the insane deceased wife of the Provincial Secretary! Upon questioning, Walsh claims his former wife is haunting him. Ghost or not, someone's going to a lot of effort to haunt Thaddeus Walsh. Then, George and Emily discover a glowing substance on Dr. Fraser’s hands. As Murdoch suspected, the substance and its luminescence is the key that leads them to the murderer who is very much alive. Character Revelations * Crabtree and Emily try ghost hunting. * Julia and Darcy can still enjoy each other's company. Continuity * Julia agrees to go out with Darcy upholding their image as husband and wife a bit longer for his job security and reputation. * Crabtree returns to the City Records to get information for Murdoch. * George uses the Scrutiny Camera to "capture" the ghost, setting it to take a picture every 10 seconds. * Crabtree asks Dr. Ogden about the women patients who might have transferred from the old asylum to the Provincial Lunatic Asylum. She sends him to Clifford in Records with a release note. Historical References * Sir Oliver Mowat was the real Lieutenant Governor at the time and was one of the provinces most famous and successful politicians. * Dr. Ogden read of a scientist who went to Paris to consult with Madame Curie (1867-1934) on her work with Radium who happens to live in Toronto who may know about the radium dust found on the latest victim. Trivia * Murdoch Mysteries' creator Maureen Jennings writes her second episode with MM writer Lori Spring. * This is Leslie Carlson's last acting role * This episode originated from an idea by the Lieutenant-Governor of Ontario, the Honorable David C. Onley, who guest stars as the eighth Lieutenant Governor, Sir Oliver Mowat. * It’s not easy to shoot at Queen’s Park because of a previous incident with a film crew, a ban on lights has kept productions away for nearly a decade. Onley had to convince the Sergeant at Arms as well as the Speaker of the House– fortunately, Speaker Dave Levac is a Murdoch fan, too, and also appears in the episode. His uniform hasn’t changed in 120 years, so he didn’t need a costume. * At last count, there were nearly a half-dozen ghosts reportedly haunting the ornate marble hallways in the pink palace, according to Dan Bogart, a communications officer with the Legislative Assembly’s parliamentary protocol office. * Robert Clarke who plays Howard Briggs, first appeared in Bad Medicine as Andrew Nesbitt. Errors * The lights of the bikes of Murdoch and Crabtree stays on when they stop and lay down their bicycles. Electric lights for bicycles weren't invented at that period. Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Julia Ogden Thomas Craig as Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as George Crabtree Georgina Reilly as Emily Grace Recurring Cast Edit Jonathan Watton as Dr. Darcy Garland Guest Cast Chris Britton as Thaddeus Walsh Taylor Trowbridge as Lorraine Monteith Robert Clarke as Howard Briggs Drew Carnwath as Samuel Jenkins Keith Kemps as Professor Paul Monteith Lynne Deragon as Mrs. Imogene Fraser Leslie Carlson as Dr. Ansel Fraser Emily Coutts as Typist Katie Swift as Typist Lt. Gov.David C. Onley as Lieutenant Governor Oliver Mowat Uncredited Cast Gallery 607 - 2.JPG|Lt. Gov. identifies Reginald Chilton M.P.P. for Toronto East. 607 - 3.JPG|Briggs says he saw a ghost push Chilton, and this ghost glowed. 607 - 4.JPG|Gazette reporter Jenkins reveals suspicious land deals. 607 - 5.JPG|Crabtree finds another witness who saw the ghost that night. 607 The Ghost of Queen's Park Blackboard 1.PNG|One company shell inside another.|link=Blackboard 607 - 8.JPG|His own investigation has been waylaid. 607 - 9.JPG|"I wish we lived in a different time, . . ." 607 - 13.JPG|Emily and George talk of their kiss. . . 607 - 15.JPG|Another crime scene, another victim. 607 - 16.JPG|Scrutiny camera captured the glowing ghost. 607 - 18.JPG|George finds the connection in the old asylum files. 607 - 19.JPG|What concoction holds a glow for five hours? 607 - 20.JPG|"I am being haunted by my former wife!" 607 - 21.JPG|Ghosts don't manifest physical matter. 607 - 22.JPG|"What's that luminescence?" 607 - 25.JPG|Dr. Fraser's wife was the matron at the asylum. File:Ghost_of_queen's_park_02.jpg|Queen's Park Murdoch 683.JPG|Emily Grace and George Crabtree Category:Season Six Category:Season Error